Errance de mots
by WorstThing
Summary: Harry n'a plus de nouvelles de Severus depuis six mois. Complètement perdu, il se décide à lui écrire des lettres, ce qui lui était bien évidemment interdit par le professeur de potion.
1. 1 Six mois

Severus, Le 24 Novembre 1997

Cela fait six mois. Exactement, 182,621099 jours insurmontables. Au début, je me disais d'être patient, qu'il fallait du temps, que tu rentrerais bientôt. Tu n'es pas rentré. Je passe à nouveau pour le morveux, je me plains de toi dans une lettre. Six mois, c'est long, c'est le temps nécessaire pour l'éveil des sens d'un bébé, six mois c'est le temps nécessaire pour que je prenne mon courage et que je t'écrive cette lettre qui sera et restera sans réponse.

Je me rappelle de notre dernière conversation, tu m'avais balancé la définition d'espion à la figure comme si je n'étais qu'un môme auquel tu enseignais. « Une personne, qui ne se fait pas remarquer et donc qui recueille des informations pour un autre camps. Des questions ? » Je me rappelle très bien de ton intonation sarcastique, alors que tu continuais à faire mijoter ton repas sans te soucier de cette douleur qui avait envahi mon ventre.

Cette douleur avait pris place dans mon estomac et tu semblais l'ignorer, ne pas vouloir en parler. Je crois plutôt que même toi, tu n'y croyais pas à ton retour, ni à cette mission d'ailleurs.

Récemment, le monde sorcier à encore évoluer. Une loi est passée, la vente libre d'une potion permettant l'oubli total de qui nous sommes mais aussi, un changement physique pour ne plus être reconnu. Cette potion fait débat dans la communauté, certains parlent d'aide aux coupables et d'autres voient une façon de refaire une vie, de recommencer. Mais dans les deux cas, cette trouvaille est un succès. Plus de regard par-dessus l'épaule, ou bien qui suivent la personne sans être discret. Une disparition de la vie pour en refaire une. Ceux qui l'utilisent deviennent alors n'importe qui.

Oui j'ai pensé à l'utiliser, j'ai pensé à disparaître et à changer de visage. Qui reconnaîtrait le survivant sans sa cicatrice ? Sans ses lunettes ? Sans cette mémoire qui serait devenue lisse et blanche ? Personne. C'est un moyen d'échapper, de se conduire égoïstement. Mais le seul point négatif, je ne veux pas oublier ce que j'ai vécu, je ne veux pas oublier mes souvenirs ni même la souffrance que j'ai enduré, cela me rappelle que je suis encore vivant.

Il me semble que je me suis attaché à la souffrance de ma vie, à cette vie de blessure, de coup mortel, d'ami perdu. Au milieu de cette tempête, il y a quand même quelques gouttes de bonheur. Toi. Même quand tu râles.

J'ai oublié que je devais écrire au passé en ce qui te concerne. Je ne sais même pas où tu es, tu es peut-être mort au fin fond de l'Irlande pendant que je t'écris une lettre. J'imagine bien ta tête si tu es mort et que tu peux voir ce que je fais, d'ailleurs il me semble que je pourrais même deviner ta réflexion sarcastique sur ma façon de faire.

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé sans nouvelle ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé au moins une fois de me faire un signe, de me rassurer ? Pourquoi je me retrouve seul chaque soir ? Je me bataille avec les draps, je dors mal et toi tu n'es plus là. Je suis un gamin idiot et stupide, je veux bien l'accepter. Mais cela n'explique pas ton manque de nouvelle. Au départ je t'en ai voulu, j'ai même pensé à te faire du mal au même titre que j'avais mal mais rien que l'idée de te faire du mal me rend malade. Oui, je suis faible. Au même titre que mon père.

Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire tout cela en temps réel, tu m'aurais évité, tu m'aurais hurlé ou tu m'aurais lancé un sort pour que je ne dise rien. Que tout cela ne sorte jamais de ma bouche. Tu n'as jamais aimé mes sentiments. Tu n'as jamais aimé mon manque d'affection qui me poussait dans tes bras. Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu m'as accepté ? Pourquoi tu as répondu à mes sentiments si tu ne peux pas faire avec ce que je suis. Un gamin stupide, qui a un besoin vital d'affection et une mort qui approche sans retenue ? Il y a beaucoup de pourquoi dans cette lettre. C'est tout ce que je me pose comme question.

Cela fait six mois que tu es parti, j'ai eu le temps de penser, de savoir ce que j'ai oublié de te dire, ou bien ce que j'ai oublié de faire à tes côtés. J'ai oublié de te dire que je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable, tu risques ta vie alors que je suis enfermé dans cet appartement. Je me sens responsable de Tonks, également. Je suis fatigué. Évidemment que je dois tenir, lâcher ne m'est pas permis. Et puis après tous vos sacrifices, je ne peux pas lâcher et pourtant, j'aimerais. L'idée que des personnes perdent leur vie, leur proche parce qu'un gamin est dans une prophétie, que ce gamin c'est moi. J'en ai honte.

Chaque jour, j'ai cette même routine. Je me lève tôt et je bois ce café imbuvable qui n'en est pas tout en regardant par la fenêtre quelle nouveauté va apparaître. Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un sort, mais voir par exemple une femme courir dans la rue c'est mon seul divertissement de la journée. Je me mets donc à imaginer leur vie, pourquoi cette jeune femme court ? Quelqu'un l'attend ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fuit ? Puis enfin je pose ma tasse sur un meuble, elle se nettoie d'elle-même. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit, même pas ma vaisselle. Au départ un nouvel ouvrage était déposé chaque jour sur cette table basse, mais avec le temps, les ouvrages ont arrêté d'apparaître, j'ai arrêté de lire. Cela m'amusait parce que je pouvais expliquer des choses que même Hermione ignorait, cela me faisait passer le temps. Maintenant, je m'assois à cette table tout en regardant le temps passer. Parfois, je m'amuse à changer les meubles de place. De toute façon personne ne sait quand je sortirai de cet appartement. Si j'en sors. Et puis je loupe la plupart de mes repas, c'est Tonks qui vient me le rappeler. Au départ elle avait du mal à me regarder dans les yeux et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais lui dire mais, avec le temps elle aussi a pris part à ma routine, le soir, quand la nuit est tombée, elle vient me rappeler de manger. Je t'avouerai que cela m'amuse. Avec le temps, toujours le temps, j'ai même trouvé des sujets de conversations avec elle, sa grossesse. Elle en est à cinq mois. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de se déplacer pour moi mais elle est têtue. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Remus me le pardonnera pas. Déjà qu'elle est enfermée avec moi...

Au départ de cette lettre, je ne pensais pas savoir ce que je devais t'écrire. Mais finalement j'ai trouvé. Severus, reviens moi. S'il te plaît. Je sais bien que j'espère une réponse qui ne viendra pas. Je sais bien que j'attends dans le vide. Tu n'es pas aussi monstrueux que tu me l'as laissé penser. Six mois sans nouvelles, non c'est pas toi. C'est pas toi qui souhaite cela. J'essaye de m'en convaincre chaque jour, mais chaque jour c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile. C'est ma faute. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'accrocher, de ne pas laisser mes sentiments m'envahir.

«- On est en période de guerre ! t'exclamais-tu dès que je te parlais d'un avenir, ou de sentiment. » En général, cela finissait plutôt mal parce que je te criais que je le savais, mais que cela ne devait pas m'empêcher de vivre, tu me riais au nez. C'était notre quotidien. Notre routine et quelqu'un nous l'a volé.

Ce courrier ne peut être lu que par toi, je ne m'en fais pas s'il tombe d'entre de mauvaises mains. Il brûlera aussitôt les mains qui tiennent ce courrier. Ne suis-je pas un peu plus intelligent qu'à ton départ ?

Je te laisse, Severus. Cela me manque de ne plus dire ton prénom.

Harry J. Potter.


	2. 2 Je crois Je meurs

Severus, Le 30 Novembre 1997

J'en suis venu à regretter ta haine et ta violence. Est-ce que je touche le fond ? J'aimerais tellement entendre à nouveaux tes cris sur ma personne. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une personne qui aime la violence ? Je cois surtout que cela te rendrait vivant. Vivant et encore auprès de moi. Je n'ai pas changé depuis la première lettre, je suis toujours égoïste. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle encore tes commentaires sur mon comportement lors de nos vacances. Nos premières vacances.

C'était un endroit isolé, un lieu rien qu'à toi. Tu m'avais demandé d'une voix autoritaire de préparer un sac, sans me dire où on allait. Je crois comprendre aujourd'hui que c'est parce que tu avais simplement peur d'un refus. Une fois sur place, seul et isolé de tous, je me suis rappelé t'avoir fait une scène pour ce manque de communication, te rappelant qu'un couple cela passait par parler également. De toute la soirée, nous n'avons pas parlé, chacun demeurant sur ses positions. Toi enfermé dans la bibliothèque tandis que moi, j'étais assis encore dans le lit en lisant un livre sur le Quidditch, seule chose intéressante que j'avais trouvé dans ta bibliothèque.

J'en étais à un article passionnant sur les enfants ayant vécu un traumatisme, certains chercheurs travaillait avec le sport pour les soigner et leur faire penser à autre chose que cet événement traumatisant. Je ne t'avais même pas entendu arriver. Tu t'es couché à côté de moi tout en ayant peur de mon rejet alors que je n'attendais qu'une chose au fond de moi, même si je ne voulais pas te l'avouer, que tu viennes me rejoindre. Alors que je tentais de me recentrer sur ma lecture, un soufflement bruyant me fit lever le regard pour le poser sur ta personne, cherchant ce que ce soufflement voulait dire et comme si tu l'avais compris. Tu m'avais alors dit ce que tu pensais, sans détour.

« -Espèce de morveux ! Je t'ai simplement demandé de faire ton sac et de me suivre. Je ne t'ai rien dit, en effet, et alors ? Tel un enfant, tu t'amuses à me faire la tête, tu es égoïste Potter. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Pour une fois j'essayais de penser à toi, pour une fois j'essayais de réaliser un peu de tes besoins, de ton affection et toi simplement, tu t'amuses à tout bousiller parce que monsieur l'élu n'était pas au courant, j'avais oublié quelle prétention tu peux avoir en toi parfois... »

Je crois être resté stupéfait par tes reproches. Oui j'avais agi comme un parfait gamin, et même avec cela tu venais me rejoindre dans le lit. J'ai alors murmuré, tout en refermant mon livre qui était devenu lourd et ennuyant : « Je suis désolé. Je.. Je ne t'ai pas compris. ». A ce moment-là, quand mes mots sont enfin sortis de ma bouche, tu m'as regardé comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Avec douceur, une certaine part d'incompréhension. C'était la première fois que tu me regardais dans les yeux, de cette façon là, en me faisant réellement des reproches.

J'avais fait en sorte que ce week-end se passe bien, que tu oublies mon comportement, que tu ne sois pas déçu à nouveau. Tu avais jugé qu'on rentrerait à la fin du week-end, c'était une mauvaise idée selon toi et quand je recommençais à m'excuser tu me disais que cela n'avait rien avoir avec moi, qu'il n'y avait pas de protection, rien. Je crois que pour la première fois, même en danger, grâce à ta présence, j'étais serein. J'aurais pu mourir dans la nuit que je n'en avais pas peur. Tu étais là.

Avant de partir de cette maison, avant que tu prennes ma main, je t'ai embrassé avec tellement de force que tu as manqué de perdre ton équilibre. Tu te souviens ? Tes lèvres étaient aussi sèches que d'habitude et pourtant pour moi c'était mon bonheur. J'adorais passer ma langue dessus, sentir ton haleine, t'embrasser sans que tu t'y attendes ou que tu y penses. Je crois aussi avoir senti un sourire sous mon baiser embrassé. On pourrait croire qu'avec ton métier c'était chose courante entre nous mais à vrai dire, non. Entre nous, c'était plutôt tendre, doux. Peut-être par peur aussi de sauter le pas et se dire que non, on pourra plus se passer de l'autre. De toute façon, comme tu me l'as assez répété, « En temps de guerre on ne pense pas à s'amuser, Potter. » Mais je voyais bien que tu en avais envie.

Je t'écris cette seconde lettre pas pour te rappeler le passé, simplement pour te dire qu'on a échangé de bons moments même si parfois je faisais l'idiot et à vrai dire, tout cela. Ça me manque. J'ai cette douleur au fond de moi, un vide qui prend place, d'ailleurs je me trouve froid. Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace pour te trouver froid et insuffisant ? J'ai toujours froid dans cet appartement. Toujours.

Je crois que tout ce que je ressens c'est ma punition pour t'avoir laissé partir sans rien dire, pour t'avoir tourné le dos jusqu'au dernier moment, pour t'avoir fait souffrir un petit peu plus.

Je veux savoir si tu es en vie. Je veux savoir si je dois continuer d'attendre. Je veux savoir. Non je ne ferais pas l'idiot en sortant de l'appartement si j'apprends ta mort, mais au moins je pourrais m'attendre à quelque chose. Le silence est encombrant. Il emplie la pièce, me bouffe de l'intérieur. Tout devient froid et austère. Oui, je t'appelle au secours.

Cette non-réponse à ma première lettre ne me donne envie que d'une chose, continuer à écrire. Je ne sais pas si tu les lis, si elles se perdent simplement sur ta tombe au milieu d'un bois. Tout ce que ce que je vois c'est que j'ai besoin de t'écrire encore. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner même si c'est déjà fait. J'ai besoin. C'est vital. Une connerie encore d'adolescent. J'aimerais t'écrire sur une nouvelle vie enchanteresse ou rien de tout cela, n'aurait pu bouleverser mon existence. J'aimerais t'écrire pour ne pas avoir à t'écrire cela. Mais je meurs. Au fond de moi, je meurs. Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

Et tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas là pour me réveiller de mon cauchemar. Tu n'es plus là pour me réveiller. Rien que d'écrire ces mots, cela me déchire. Je suis pathétique. Je crois bien que cela me rend pathétique. J'aimerais bien pouvoir être aussi fort que toi, pouvoir ne pas être aussi déchiré mais, je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme lutter devant un tsunami. La vague est trop grande pour moi, je préfère me laisser porter. Pardonne moi.

Ma lettre, elle sonne comme une fin. Ne le pense pas. C'est pas notre fin, ni celle des lettres. Juste un abandon de ma part. Je te vois rire sur le courage des Gryffondors. Mais je n'ai jamais appris à résister à ce déchirement. Je meurs, je le sens. Tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus étrange ? C'est pas que j'ai pas la force de lutter, c'est que j'en ai pas envie. Cela me dépasse. Je préfère me laisser prendre.

Harry J. Potter

Dès lors que Severus eut fini de lire cette lettre, il ne pouvait contenir sa colère.

« - Il est en train de mourir. Vous le laissez mourir. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque. Il doit rester sans contact, il survivra. » Ce fut les seuls mots que Severus eut le temps d'entendre avant de jeter le verre dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait entendre ce discours à nouveau.


	3. 3 Mensonge arrangé

Harry,

Tu écris à un mort ? Tu es vraiment étrange comme garçon ou idiot. J'hésite encore.

Non je ne suis pas mort. Et encore moins au fin fond de l'Irlande, il fait trop froid pour moi là-bas.

Je ne peux pas te donner de nouvelles comme je le voudrais. Je ne peux pas dater cette lettre. J'aimerais te dire d'être sage, j'aimerais te dire de m'attendre simplement. Je sais que rien de tout cela n'est facile. Crois moi, je le sais. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à suivre un règlement. Mais pour une fois, pour nous, je crois qu'il faut qu'on le fasse. Il faut que tu te contentes du silence.

Je ne pourrais pas répondre à chacune de tes lettres, d'ailleurs, en essayant de t'envoyer celle là, je nous mets en danger. Tous. Je ne répondrais plus Harry. Fais-moi confiance. Je te lis. Je suis avec toi autant que je le peux.

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les grands discours hormis quand tu me mets hors de moi, là enfin, j'arrive à m'exprimer. Cela rend cette lettre difficile. Je n'ai jamais cru que c'était aussi difficile d'écrire. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe dehors, sache que Miss Granger et son ami roux sont en vies. C'est important que tu le saches. Si cette lettre arrive à toi, c'est qu'ils te sont loyaux. Lupin a forcement participé si je glissais aussi la lettre pour Tonks. Remplis de niaiserie je suis sûr.

Le lit est vide, il n'y a plus de vêtements qui traînent dans la chambre. Plus de magasine de sport. Plus d'événement sportif important à suivre. Plus de réflexions. Plus d'engueulade. Il n'y a plus rien. Ce silence je l'ai aussi, Harry. Ce silence je n'y arrive pas non plus à le supporter. Chaque soir, il y a un verre de whisky qui m'accompagne. Cela réchauffe ma gorge, une illusion pour faire disparaître le froid.

Aujourd'hui, si je devais te balancer une définition, c'est celle de la confiance qui me viendrait en premier. Fais-moi confiance Potter, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis le début, même si j'en ai douté. Je savais, au fond, que c'était toi qui avait raison. Tu as toujours eu plus confiance que moi dans notre relation. Qu'importe le nombre de jour précisément, qu'importe, ce n'est pas cela qui est le plus important. C'est ce qu'on vit. C'est ce que tu m'as appris. Pourquoi changes-tu ta philosophie ?

Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à tes côtés que tu as le droit de devenir plus idiot qu'à mon départ.

Tu n'aimes pas la violence, Potter. Tu cherches ma présence désespérément dans chaque recoin de ton appartement. Dans chaque seconde de ta journée.

La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je me rappelle que je commençais déjà à dormir. Tu as mis du temps à me rejoindre, tu attendais que je dorme. Cela évitait conversation et explication. Ce que tu es incapable de faire, soyons honnêtes. Tu t'es enroulé autour de moi, une jambe au-dessus de mes hanches, des bras qui serraient mes côtes.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un abandon Potter. Je dirais que c'est une recherche d'affection.

J'aimerais te dire qu'on va en parler à mon retour mais il est fort probable qu'il n'y ait pas de retour. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra. Je ne sais pas si ma couverture tiendra encore longtemps.

Ton courage ne mérite pas mes critiques. Pas sur ce que nous sommes en train de vivre. Pas maintenant du moins. Je ne crois pas que cela t'aiderait.

Harry nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce que nous étions vraiment l'un pour l'autre mais, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas un amusement du quotidien. Une moquerie de plus. Tu es bien plus que cela. Et au fond, tu le sais.

Tu as empiété sur ma vie à force de venir le soir contre moi alors que je corrigeais les copies près de la cheminée. Tu as empiété sur ma vie quand tu as collé ton souffle dans mon cou. Tu as empiété sur ma vie quand tu laissais traîner tes vêtements par terre, sachant pertinemment que je ne voulais pas de désordre. Tu as empiété sur ma vie et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à te laisser toujours la porte de mes appartements privés ouvert. Non, tu n'as jamais eu le bon mot de passe.

Un mensonge arrangé, en somme. Mais ce n'était pas mon premier. Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de te souffler des mensonges arrangés. Je critiquais Dumbledore pour ses décisions te concernant mais, je ne suis pas mieux. Je t'ai menti.

Tu te souviens des soirs où je te disais que j'avais des réunions pour Poudlard ? Tu semblais méfiant au départ, puis tu as pris l'habitude de me croire. J'allais voir Malfoy. Je savais pertinemment que tu ne voudrais pas l'entendre mais cela reste mon neveux. Je suis son parrain. J'ai le devoir de l'aider. De prendre soin de lui.

Je passais quelques instants avec lui le préparant au pire.

Ma lettre est un désordre complet, tout ce que je pouvais haïr dans tes copies de potions. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire. Je n'ai pas le temps de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je n'ai pas le temps. Je cours après ce temps qui nous dévore.

Pour finir, je crois devoir te menacer. Ose prendre cette potion qui pourrait tout te faire oublier. Ose. Où que tu sois, tu sais que je te retrouverais. Tu sais très bien que je te rendrais chacun de tes souvenirs, en m'arrêtant quelques instants sur les nôtres évidemment.

S. Rogue.

PS : Je t'aide un peu pour tes fenêtres qui ne changent plus... Serait-ce parce que ton esprit s'est aussi embrumé ? Tu me manques aussi morveux.


	4. 4: Reproches

Severus, Le 13 décembre 1997

J'ai recommencé cette lettre au moins trois fois. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que ta lettre ce n'est que de faux espoirs. De quoi respirer cinq minutes. Cela a marché, mes vitres ont changé, pendant un instant seulement.

Pourquoi Harry Potter doit survivre, se battre contre tout ? Surtout quand les amis, l'amant se barrent en douce et le laisse dans un appartement maudit. Oui, je sais. Je sais que c'est pour mon bien-être, que les trahisons dans notre camps se font de plus en plus nombreuses, qu'on perd du terrain et notre avantage, que c'est pour mon bien. Mais cela change quoi à la souffrance ? C'est simplement une conséquence.

T'aimer devrait m'aider mais, toi qui m'avait juré ne pas accepter ce silence autour de moi, toi qui critiquait l'ordre, finalement tu te retrouves comme eux. Oui ce sont des reproches. Ta lettre devait me rassurer, me calmer et même m'apaiser. Oui, elle le fait. Mais c'est quoi la suite ? Que je reste enfermé ?

C'est moi qui dois me battre, moi qui dois mourir, moi qui dois souffrir. Pourquoi je suis, alors, enfermé ?

Oui je me sens inutile. J'aimerais me battre à tes côtés.

En théorie, tu m'as menti mais en réalité, je le savais. Enfin je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait te faire lever de notre lit en plein milieu de la nuit ? Si c'était ton maître, je l'aurais senti. Je le savais que Malfoy, ton cher neveu te séparait de moi. Il l'a toujours fait, depuis le début. Ce que tu appelles ma jalousie maladive, j'appelle cela la réalité. Tu te rappelles de l'épisode de la salle de bain ?

Ta main se prélassait sur mon dos en trouvant des chemins imaginaires. Cela m'apaisait et même m'endormait. Tu le savais et me traitait d'enfant.

« - Tu dors, Potter. Va dormir, je t'assure que je ne bougerai pas ce soir. Ta voix n'avait été comme un murmure dans mon esprit. Je crois même que je t'ai répondu simplement par un bruit. Alors tu me l'as répété mais en faisant du chantage.

-Harry, si je viens avec toi dans ce lit, tu ne vas pas dormir. Va te reposer, j'arrive dès que j'ai fini ce parchemin. Je resterai même si je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Ça ira vite. »

Et alors que je commençais à me lever, enfoncé légèrement dans mon sommeil que la voix nasillarde et hautaine de ton neveux avait fait irruption dans ton appartement privé. D'un bon, d'un seul, tu étais debout. Tu m'as poussé dans ta salle de bain avant de fermer la porte a clef.

Je suis resté enfermé le reste de la nuit, plus de cinq heures et je n'ai pas compté les minutes. A force d'attendre, je me suis endormi dans ta baignoire.

Comme quand j'étais petit et que je dormais sous les escaliers.

Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas, je balayais cela d'un coup de main par dessus mon épaule mais à vrai dire cela me faisait peur que tu puisses agir comme mon oncle, exactement comme mon oncle. Sans le moindre remord. Si tu avais eu un seul remord, je ne serais pas resté toute la nuit enfermé.

Oui c'est des reproches.

Quand je vois ta définition de confiance, je me demande ou est la tienne quand je reste enfermé sans un seul message, sans un mot. Seul. Je suis là, désespéramment à t'attendre. Seul. Et c'est à moi d'avoir confiance ? Alors que je suis seul ? Je m'énerve sur une lettre alors que j'ai simplement envie de te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ta chaleur. Enfin tu vois … ?

Là on peut vraiment dire que j'ai touché le fond.

De toute façon cette lettre n'est que ping-pong. Un sport moldu ou l'on se renvoie la balle jusqu'à ce que l'autre n'arrive pas à la rattraper. J'ai l'impression de m'épuiser à vrai dire, vraiment.

Severus, je crois bien, après avoir relu la lettre, avoir lâché prise. Aujourd'hui. Je fais preuve d'un abandon je comprends pas. J'aimerais te dire que la lettre prochaine sera meilleur mais ça ne va pas. C'est comme m'habituer à cette souffrance, je m'attache à la destruction de ma vie et parfois j'y participe.

Cette lettre est plus courte parce que j'en ai simplement marre de cette humeur massacrante qui vient envahir le seul espace de paix que j'avais. Je suis égoiste.

H. James Potter.

PS : Enfreindre les règles ? Venir ? Penses-y. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. A mes yeux il est déjà trop tard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Le verre de whisky se brisa sous la pression d'une main froide, tandis qu'un soufflement bruyant envahit le salon. Il fallait réagir, il le savait.


	5. 5: BONUS: Droit de vérité

**Bonsoir, bonsoir**

Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos Reviews très touchante, surtout quand j'ai su que j'avais touché certaines lectrices, ouais j'ai sauté de joie.

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à certains, mais c'est simplement par manque de temps. Voilà !

Mais voilà, je ne pourrais pas publier d'ici une bonne semaine au vu de mon partiel et de mon exposé donc je me suis dit que pour vous faire patienter j'allais vous concocté un bonus.

Une lettre de Remus à Tonks. N'oubliez pas que Tonks est avec Harry dans l'appartement. De quoi vous faire patienter un petit peu de cette suite qui va tarder à venir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonsoir Tonks,

Tu n'aimes pas ton prénom, et pourtant moi je l'adore. Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu mais tu me manques. Tu me manques vraiment et j'avais besoin de t'écrire au moins une fois pour t'expliquer certaines choses que tu ne veux pas comprendre ou que je ne t'ai jamais dite.

Je ne voulais pas de cela. Je ne voulais pas de cette séparation.

Tu sais, je t'ai toujours fait croire que j'étais mieux seul, que je ne pourrais jamais te comprendre ou te rendre heureuse mais dans mes rêves les plus apaisants c'est toi que je vois. Personne d'autre.

Je veux par ces mots te rassurer. Tu sais, si je tiens debout encore, c'est parce qu'il faut que je te revoie. Toi et le bébé.

Je sais que je t'ai rejeté, je sais que je t'ai fait croire que je ne pouvais t'aimer, que ce n'était que du bon temps mais comment tu as pu y croire alors que je t'ai laissé rentrer dans ma vie, me voir dans certains de mes états ? Je n'ai pas été des plus tendre, c'est vrai.

Avec Harry, je sais au moins que tu es moins en danger qu'en continuant ton métier d'auror.

Dans la nuit, après notre dispute, je suis parti voir l'ordre. Il fallait qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus te mettre en danger aussi impunément. Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai trahi, cela n'a jamais été Molly. Tu as une vie en toi, et même si je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ton choix, je refuse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il n'a rien choisi de tout cela, il ne mérite pas de souffrir, de mourir parce que sa mère est têtue et refuse de voir le danger de notre cause.

Je me rappelle le soir, de ton ombre derrière les rideaux de notre appartement, tu m'attendais alors que je rentrais d'une sale nuit comme tu les appelais. Je me rappelle, ce froid que tu venais combattre en moi, tu me disais toujours avant de t'endormir qu'on aurait bientôt chaud. Je me rappelle d'un tas de choses. Tu as toujours pensé que tu devais me convaincre de notre couple. Mais j'y ai cru, depuis le début.

Ton amour pour moi, ton sourire, ta force de vivre c'est la seule chose qui pourra empêcher cette guerre de prendre le pas sur moi. Je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir par ces mots, ou bien à te faire regretter ton acte de m'avoir mis à la porte. Non. Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais menti hormis ce soir-là. Je n'ai jamais voulu chercher à te faire souffrir, du moins volontairement.

Quand tu m'as annoncé après que j'ai passé le seuil de la porte, que j'allais être papa. Je crois que je n'ai pas réalisé. Comment tu voulais que je réalise ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé, on en a jamais parlé et disons que notre relation restera toujours nouvelle pour moi. C'était compliqué à imaginer. Je crois que mes peurs ont pris le dessus. Je t'ai dit ces choses pour que tu recules, que cette peur qui m'envahissait à nouveau puisse reculer.

J'étouffais de peur.

Pardonne moi, Nymphadora. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton prénom mais moi j'aime le prononcer et même l'écrire cela me donne de l'espoir et je t'empêcherai de me l'enlever. J'ai envie de te protéger, n'en doute pas. Mais j'en suis incapable. Notre bonheur se construisait, c'est la dernière phrase que tu m'as murmuré. Je ne crois pas que cela s'est arrêté. Notre bonheur continu, avec plus de mal, plus de souffrances mais nous sommes dans une guerre et depuis le début je t'ai dit que mes bras n'aspiraient pas au réconfort.

Le seul cadeau que je peux te faire c'est mon amour à distance et ce que tu peux me donner en retour c'est ta confiance. Ne baisse pas les yeux, Dora. Jamais

Notre bonheur on y arrivera. Même quand je ferais l'idiot à nouveau, on y arrivera.

Tu sais avant que tu m'avoues tes sentiments, tu m'as posé cette question sur l'âme-sœur . Si j'y croyais. Je t'ai répondu avec tendresse que sûrement à ton âge je devais y croire mais qu'aujourd'hui la dureté de la vie m'avait appris le contraire. Ton regard m'avait sondé comme pour savoir si tu pouvais rallumer à un moment l'espoir de ce bonheur, de cette âme sœur.

Aujourd'hui j'ai une nouvelle explication pour nous deux. Non l'âme-sœur n'existe pas. Toujours pas mais la détresse amoureuse, oui. Je suis en détresse amoureuse quand je te vois, quand tu es prêt de moi, quoi que tu fasses. Je ne peux réagir. C'est comme une évidence, mais avec la perte de contrôle.

Je ne me suis jamais livré sur mes sentiments à ce point. Ce n'est pas parce que je pense que tout est perdu d'avance, ou que je perds espoir. Simplement parce que j'en ai l'occasion et avec ce bébé dans ton ventre, il faut bien que tu le saches. Tu as un droit de vérité sur moi.

Fais attention à toi. Je te connais, tu n'as jamais su tenir en place alors dans un appartement à prendre soin d'Harry. Mais je sais qu'avec toi il est d'entre de bonnes mains.

Je ne t'ai pas dit, si tu as cette lettre c'est que je dois un service à Severus.

Siruis se retournerait dans sa tombe, même James. Je suis pas dans un beau pétrin si un jour je dois leur expliquer cela.

Un jour, je serais derrière ta porte, pour toi. Enfin si tu veux encore de moi.

Remus J. Lupin


End file.
